The godly Games
by readingaddict24
Summary: The Olympians have had enough of the demigods. They are creating too much havoc and chaos in this world. They have become too powerful. The only way to stop this is by reducing the number of demigods alive. So they created the Godly Challenge. A son and daughter from each of the Olympians must fight in battle to death. The prize? They get to become an Olympian. Who will win? Well,
1. The Tributes and Chosen(Readingaddict24)

**A/N:Hey guys.I hope you enjoy the story is writen by MysteriousMaya and Beth each of us will write a read,comment,follow and add it to your favorites list.**

**Disclamer:I Do Not own Percy Jackson and the olympians.**

"All campers to the dining hall please. All campers to the dining hall", said Chiron. This voice booming over the speakers. The demigods gathered at the pavilion, all wondering why Chiron made this surprise announcement.

"I have some very unfortunate news", he said. Thunder and lightning boomed ahead on and off. Zeus was very angry. The weather had been terrible, thunder and lightning all day.  
"As you know, Zeus wasn't quite himself today. Your parents are coming over. I'll let them explain the rest".  
All 12 of the Olympians (plus Hades) appeared. "Demigods you have been causing too much trouble, too much chaos and havoc. Monsters are becoming attracted to your smell easily. Even the mortals are starting to notice it. As much as we hate to do this to you, I, as King Olympian, will be hosting the Godly Challenge. The gods have voted to have this game as it is the only solution. The Godly Challenge is where a girl and boy from each cabin, including the hunters in which two girls will be chosen, to fight each other to death" Zeus announced.  
The demigods gasped. This was just horrendous. The last person alive will become an Olympian. The crowd was roaring and various food and drinks were being thrown at Zeus. Then it was Percy who spoke.  
"So practically, a girl and boy from each of the Olympians must fight with each other until they die. The last one alive becomes an Olympian."  
Zeus nodded. Percy's face was turning white. His hand clenched.  
"So you're going to make us kill or friends and mates. The people who we have shared history with. The people who were our allies in battle. How could you make us do this? How could you?" He yelled.  
He looked at his father. "I can't believe you".  
"If you want to know Percy, it was me, Hades, Hephaestus and Hestia who were against this decision", said Poseidon.  
'Enough" Zeus yelled. "It has been decided. By tomorrow evening, 24 demigods will be leaving and only one of them will come back. We will be choosing the tributes tomorrow afternoon".  
Percy looked around. There were frowns on many people's faces. Chiron looked grief stricken. His friends were all angry and sad. Piper and Hazel looked like they were about to cry.  
"You all may leave now, say goodbye to your friends, because when you leave tomorrow they will become your enemy's .I shall see you all tomorrow."

**************************TIME SKIP*****************************************  
the seven, as well as Reyna and Nico were sitting down by the lake pondering about their fate. The revelation had shocked everyone.  
'I mean how could they do this to us, I have trouble killing a demigod on the other side but killing my friends, my allies, my support system. I don't think I'm up to it" said Percy.  
"I don't think anyone is. This is madness", replied Jason  
"Let's hope none of us get chosen. But somehow I doubt it", said Percy's sister Paige. Paige had long black hair and blue eyes. She traced the scar on her left cheek. "This time there going to be a whole lot fighting".  
'You know guys, you really are the best. Helping me adjust the modern world and saving me on the quest. It would hurt like hell if one of us get chosen. But the odds are pretty low if we don't get chosen. I'm going to really miss you guys", said Hazel.  
"Don't worry Hazel, I'll still be leaving my awesomeness here", said Leo. The others laughed. They continued to talk and talk. This was probably the last time they would get to talk this long. The hours went by as they reminded each other of the good times and the great memories they had together. From the war to after. All of them knew that one of them would get chosen.  
Soon it was time to head back into their cabin, otherwise the harpies would come out. They still had tomorrow though. But tomorrow would be short. They would be heading off to the games. It would be a sad day.

PIPER'S POV

It was the last night that all her siblings would be sleeping together with every one present. As head counselor, Piper felt the need to say something. Just before lights out, she called a cabin meeting.  
"All right everyone. Tonight's the last night in which we will all be together. I just want to thank every one of you for being there for each other. For helping us all when we were down. For being a team and a family. You have all done something wonderful here. When two of us leave tomorrow night, we are losing two of us. I am grateful for what you have done. Thank you".  
Her siblings broke into applause. "If anyone wants to speak, you may do so".  
Drew started to speak. Piper was shocked.  
"I would like to apologies for every hurtful word. Every hurtful thing that I said to you guys. I guess I was going through a tough time. Though that is not excusable for my actions. I do not want two of you leave tomorrow without knowing how sorry I am. I hope you may forgive me" she said.  
Everyone was shocked. No one believed that Drew would ever apologize, but here she was apologizing. They clapped again.  
"Well I think it's time for lights out. I'll see you all tomorrow".

*********************** TIME SKIP************************************

The next day at lunch, Leo walked nervously towards the camp hall with his sister Nyssa. But he was not doing well. She was dead set that she was going to be chosen. Leo wondered who would be picked from his cabin. He was glad Hephaestus had voted against the challenge. If Leo was picked he knew he would not come back alive. He hated this challenge.  
Nyssa had been at camp the longest between his siblings. She had a slight chance to come back alive. "It's going to be alright Nyssa, I know it will", Leo said. Others campers began to arrive. Nyssa and Leo sat next to each other at the Hephaestus table. Some of the Romans were here as well. Reyna, Hazel and Frank. Everyone here carried some sort of pained look.  
The Olympians appeared out of nowhere.  
"Before you have lunch, the tributes will be revealed now. Each of the Olympians have chosen their own tribute. Their own son and daughter. Let me say the rules again to refresh your minds. A girl and a boy from each cabin will fight to death. Magical weapons and powers will be allowed. Any forms of killing is allowed. There will be no godly interference. Now for the tribute, when I call your name you are required to come up and stand with us", Zeus announced, before going on to announce the tributes.  
"For the Poseidon cabin, the tributes are Percy and Paige. For the Zeus cabin, the tributes are Thalia and Jason. For the Hades cabin, the tributes are Nico and Hazel. For the Athena cabin, the tributes are Malcom and Annabeth. For the Aphrodite cabin, the tributes are Mitchel and Piper. For the Hermes cabin, the tributes are Connor and Jo-Anne. For the Hephaestus cabin it is Leo and Nyssa. For the Ares cabin, the tributes are Clarisse and Frank. For the Apollo cabin it is Will and Stephanie. For the Demeter cabin it is Miranda and Keith and finally for the Artemis cabin, the tributes are Phoebe and Chloe", Zeus continued, as the tributes began to make their way towards the Olympians, after saying goodbye to their siblings and friends.  
"Let's go to training", Apollo said, as the Olympians and tributes disappeared, leaving the rest of the camp sitting in silence.


	2. Training Part 1 (Beth)

**Disclaimer: We are not Rick Riordan. We do not own the characters. We are not Suzanne Collins. We do not own the setting or competition. We only own the plot and our original characters (Keith, Jo-Anne, Stephanie, Chloe and Paige).**

**A/N: Here's chappie two! Now, read on!**

As the tributes landed in the training area, a loud siren went off.  
"Zeus, it's just us!" Apollo called into the sky.

"Oh, okay", a loud voice replied, as the siren cut off. "Welcome, tributes, to the training area. This is where you will prepare for your time in the arena", the voice continued.

"Each god will be taking one area of the room. Two tributes are allowed at each station at a time. Good luck", the voice informed, before signing off as quickly as it started.

The stations were this:  
- Sword Technique was being taken by Poseidon  
- Knife/Dagger Technique and Aim was being taken by Zeus  
- Hand Combat was being taken by Ares  
- Wildlife Plants (Edible vs. Non-edible) was being taken by Demeter  
- Wildlife Hydration (Staying Hydrated) was being taken by Dionysus  
- Sanitary and How To Stay Healthy was being taken by Aphrodite  
- Bow and Arrow Aim and Technique was being co-taken by Apollo and Artemis  
- Wildlife Meat and Animals was being taken by Hephaestus  
- Battle Strategy was being taken by Athena  
- Teamwork was being taken by Hermes  
- Gunmanship was being taken by Hades

Each tribute went directly to their parent's stall, and then they rotated clockwise every hour.

Paige and Percy started off with Poseidon. Percy clicked Riptide in preparation, as he walked into the sword training room.

PERCY'S POV

As I walked into the sword training room, I felt alright. Nervous, but more still angry at the gods for doing this to us. But as soon as the door shut behind me, a wave of terror shot through me as I saw what challenges lay ahead.

"Percy Jackson. 16 years of age. Male. Level: Expert", a robotic voice said above me.

"Begin", it stated, and the lights went dark. A yellow figure ran at me, sword at the ready. I realized that I was supposed to fight it. So I got into my sword stance.

I slashed it through just in time, and it disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke. I turned around to see another one about to stab me. So I threw my sword through its arm, and it disappeared just as the first one had.

One appeared on a balcony above my head, and I threw my sword at it before it could lunge at me.

Another appeared, and I ran away from it, just until Riptide appeared in my pocket again. When I felt it return, I pulled the lid off, and stabbed the yellow figure straight through, having it disappear the same way all of the others had.

This continued for a while, until I was damp with sweat. A red light filled the room, signaling the end of my training session. "Done", the robotic voice stated, and I left through the door I had used to come in.

When I got out, my dad and Paige were waiting for me. Poseidon patted me on the back, proud at my abilities. I nearly thanked him, before remembering that he didn't stop us being here in the first place, and shoved away from him coldly. His face fell, and I felt a pang of guilt build up in my chest. But I dismissed it before it could grow into something dangerous, like an apology, or worse, a hug.

I saw Paige go into the room for the sword training, so I went up to the kitchen and asked for an apple. I was worried about Paige. She was never really a fighter. I'm not saying she wasn't skilled with a sword, because she definitely is, she just doesn't like violence. So in the Games, she would probably be one of the first to die.

In my mind, I made a two lists of who I thought would die. One hopeful, one technical. Of course, I didn't want anyone to die, but if they had to, I would want the order to be this:

Mitchel, Keith, Jo-Anne, Malcolm, Stephanie, Chloe, Phoebe, Clarisse, Connor, Nyssa, Miranda, Percy, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Paige and then Annabeth would win.

I put myself in the middle, because I want to go down putting up a fight, but I would rather die than see my friends and family die.

But my technical list was pretty different. There were some similarities, but not many. The technical list was:

Mitchel, Keith, Miranda, Paige, Piper, Jo-Anne, Connor, Nyssa, Hazel, Stephanie, Will, Chloe, Phoebe, Leo, Thalia, Malcolm, Frank, Jason, Nico, Percy, Clarisse, and then Annabeth would still probably win.

I'm not saying I'm right with either, but that's my bet on the  
winners.

By the time I had finished my apple, I heard the whistle. It was time to move stations. I tried to remember which station Paige and I were going to next. I had a feeling it was "Zeus".

"Percy, Paige, how are you?" Zeus asked, as we made our way over to the Dagger stall.

"How do you think we are? We're preparing to fight for our lives against each other", I snapped at him, walking straight past him and grabbing a dagger. I felt bad for leaving Paige with him, but not bad enough to retrace my steps. Zeus deserved whatever he got.

As Paige and I went around the room, I realized that some gods actually weren't happy about the situation. Hephaestus hardly looked up as Paige and I got to his stall, and I realized he was close to tears. Real tears. I felt bad for the big guy, as it must be hard, seeing your son and daughter training to fight for their lives.

But I didn't feel too bad, as we were the ones training to fight for our lives. At least he would definitely be alive by this time next week.

**A/N: Good point, Persassy, good point! I feel bad for the characters... But then again, that's what makes a good story, right!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to write, I had reports and heaps of tests before the holidays. But it's holidays now! So Maya and I should be able to write more!**

**Please vote, follow, comment, the lot! We really appreciate it!**

**See ya in two chappie's time!**

**{Beth}**


	3. Training Part 2(readingaddict24)

**A/N: Thanks to the light of fire,tomy98,Reader castellan ,guest and icicles to everyone who followed and faviouited this story. This chapter was written by again please do read, review follow fave.**

**Disclamer: We do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy POV

After we had greeted Zeus we were led into separate rooms.

'Percy Jackson age 16, Proceed', said the voice from the speaker.

A table appeared and Percy had the chance to pick from a range of dagger. He took the small but sharpest dagger. He stood behind the red line and threw his sliced through the dummies and immediately came back. He did this a few more times. Then the room changed and Percy again choose between a range of knifes. All in different size. This time he choose a sharp knife but long. There were several dummies lined up in front of him.

'Percy Jackson, Age 16 Proceed, 'said the speaker

Percy hacked through the dummies stomach and chest until it disappeared. He moved on the next one doing the same thing but this one was more difficult. He realised that it was getting more difficult by the dummy. His third dummies was the hardest. It was difficult to kill it in the stomach. Eventually he began to tiered and stopped giving it one last hack. Surprisingly it disappeared. His face was drenched with sweat and he forced his body to move its feet.

Good effort Percy however those knife skills are horrendous' said Zeus

Paige had already finished.

'You stink' was the first thing she had said.

'Your sisters right Percy, the showers are this way. You have fifteen minutes of your break before you move on'

Percy went to the bathroom to take his shower.

I headed off to the wild life meat and animal sections. This was our first stop. I was pretty bummed out about this whole game but I had no choice but to get along with it. Next to me Nyssa was in deep thought no doubt about this ordeal. We trudged away to our fathers section. This was it. These games were real and there was nothing we could do about it.

'Leo, Nyssa, welcome to the wildlife, meat and animal section' Said Hephatues in a low voice.

I guess he was sad about this too. It was nice to know he cared about us.

'Today you will be learning about the different animals and wildlife in the games. Leo do not be distracted because it is essential if you wish to survive.' He said

Today I had to focus which is kind of hard when you are told you are going to have to kill your friends but like he said if I wanted to survive, I had to pay attention.

A loud voice from the speakers startled me out of my thoughts.

'Leo Valdez age 16 Wildlife-meat and animals, Begin'

In front of me there was a small screen. I did not notice where I was. My father and Nyssa was nowhere in sight. On the screen there was a question. It was multiple choice. I clicked B and hoped it was right. I did not know that much about Meat and animals. Another question came on the screen. He clicked A and answered the next couple of questions.

'Leo Valdez, Time is up. Please exist through the doors, Said the voice from the speakers

Leo existed the room and found his sister Nyssa and his father waiting.

'You have done well, both of you. You have made me proud. Our time is up. I hope to see you again soon and good luck. You can now go to battle strategy taken by Athena.', said Hephaestus

Leo went over to the battle strategy section. Demigods were moving to the next section. Some were looking pleased, others were not so glad.

'How did you go?' Leo asked Nyssa

'Alright', Nyssa replied sombrely

Leo guessed that she did not want to talk any further and left the conversation at that. His thoughts turned over to their next training session with Athena. Battle strategy was not going to be easy especially with Athena as their coach.

Athena met them at the door.

'Welcome to battle strategy. It is essential if you want to survive. It is one of the most important training skills you will cover. Battle strategy is like chess. So to start of you will be playing a game of chess. Please go to your selected rooms', said Athena

Leo saw to doors in front of him. They had the numbers 1 and 2

'Leo Valdez age enter room', said a voice from the speaker.

Leo entered the room and found two chairs and a table with a chess board. He wondered who his opponent was. He sat down. A robot now sat on the chair in front of him.

'Begin', the speaker said.

White moves first and Leo was white. He moved his pawn forward. The robot did the same. He moved another pawn forward. The robot played his move. The game went on and for the first time Leo was forced to think. He carefully made his move. The game went on. Then checkmate. The robot had won.

'Game over, please return to entrance', said the speakers.

Leo went out of the room where he found Athena waiting for him. His sister came out moments later.

'Leo you have lost which means you will need to improve on this skill. Nyssa you have won. Congratulations. For the next part I will be giving a short lecture on battle strategy. Pay attentions and you may take notes.' said Athena

A table, chairs, pens and paper appeared. Leo sat down on the chair and grabbed a pen. Athena rambled on but Leo was in no mood to listen. Something that he was going to regret later. His sister Nyssa however was busy taking notes. Writing down every word she was saying. He managed to catch the last words she was saying.  
'if you have listened to every word you will have developed excellent battle plans in the game, if not you are in deep trouble and I wish you luck because without battle strategy your lost'

'Shit' said Leo a little to loudly in which Athena and Nyssa was able to hear.

'Your fault bro, there is nothing you could do about it now' said Nyssa

'There will be a short break before the next training session. You may join the others for your break which is fifteen minutes in the kitchen'

Leo joined the others in the kitchen for their break. Surprisingly Percy and Annabeth were not there nor were piper, Jason, hazel and frank. Nico and the rest of the demigods were there .He wondered if his friends were talking without him but decided against it. Instead he went over to Nico.

'Hey how did it go?', He asked

'As good as is gets', Nico replied

'Where's the rest of the seven?', said Leo

'No idea, well I'm going to grab something to eat I will see you later', said nico

Leo's hands lit up. He was on fire. He quickly noticed it and shook it out. His friends could not care about him. They were probably all out together having a fun time. The bell rang and it was time to go back to training.


End file.
